chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blupdate 3.13.15
It's been a while! But don't worry, I won't be duplicating Nintendo's Direct months. I just didn't have much to tell last month. Very busy. Oh well, the day's finally here huh? Might as well enjoy it. Let's begin. Pokémon Legends It's almost time for the Legends to be awoken! How about a little character I've created. Her name: Ashleign. What's her role? No idea I haven't talked about her with Legion yet. I just hope you like her little design. So...March 1st it's supposed to start? Lol my bad. March 31st! Promise! Roblox Rampage Roblox Rampage will no longer be based on Roblox but rather take inspiration from it and deviate a bit more. Expect it to be released in a similar fashion to Timeleapt this summer. Onlife Onlife has been going through quite the changes lately but to be honest, it's always been undergoing massive changes. Check out some of this old concept art for Onlife, some of it even being from the B.C. (Before Chill) era! We start off with one closer to the current incarnation of Onlife. Only thing really of note is how short Raven is and how 3K's avatar was a robot. This old represents back when it was gonna revolve around multiple sites mostly and have Facebook as the base site. Look, Zeria is even called "Spy Guy" (after Spy Guy she was called Freezeria before becoming Zeria. A double name change!). (monotone voice) Download me Here's Onlife's original concept: hopping from flash game to flash game! Quite the experience huh? That Elephant there is from jmtb02's series of games such as Achievement Unlocked and Obey! the Game. Don't ask why he looks COMPLETELY different. Here's Onlife in a relatively modern state of 2012. It's a bit hard to see so I'll use my trusty new ink pen to bold the lines and upload a better version soon. If you don't know, Jake's design is stolen inspired by the avatars from the old flash game "Platform Racing 2". He's even holding one of the items from the game (I think)! I really like this drawing despite how basic it is. I don't know, something is charming about it. Maybe it's the way Jake is dodging Zeria's ray. Also snowflake style hair is PERFECT, time to redraw Zeria with it! The ORIGINAL Onlife drawing. The first one. Even in it's original concept Mice were apparently a big part! It's so basic it's weird. Eh oh well. I've certainly come a far way after all these years huh? Here's an updated version of the large group shot I showed off on December 4th of 2014 as well as some new characters: Onlife 1.png|December 4th art. Onlife Apallo.jpg|Apallo's character's new art. Onlife Flame.jpg|Flame's character's new art (he doesn't get a say since he didn't redesign :))))) ) Onlife Tilly.jpg|The debut of Tilly's Onlife character! While not a big user on Chill I wanted to include her anyway so there you go. Hope you enjoyed the section! Let's move on. Crash Bandicoot Adventures Crash Adventures has finally begun writing! Albeit, slowly but it's better than nothing. Here's a redesign drawing I made of Nate one day that I wanted to pitch to Legion. Here you go! All 4 U So as most of us know All 4 U has been cancelled due to it being rather expendable. However I've found what it's blog will be relocated to! Something simple: what I would do with Smash characters/elements if I were to make my own Smash games. I have some really cool ideas planned so just check out All 4 U when it's been revamped which should be rather soon. "Special" Announcement You're probably questioning why the special announcement for this update is in quotations rather than the normal, quoatation-less species. Well because this news isn't very "exciting" to here. I've been on Chill for almost it's entire life bar the first 11 days. We've been through a lot together. All of us. We've been through people, phases, experiences and the like. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere but something is. Most of us have been friends for ages. We've done so much together, played games, shared experiences, come up with ideas. But that's where the problem in this "Special" Announcement stems from. Our ideas. Or "projects" as most of us like to call them. Being creative people a majority of the time we have new ideas jumping into our minds and into our attention to our minds and into our attention. But it seems that over time our ideas lose our interest and jump out of the spotlight for new ones to come in. Like fads almost . This isn't always the case as well, at times we're either not feeling it or just far too busy. But I often feel like I'm the only one truly excited to create or do things, often waiting for ages to get things done with other users . Your main inhibitor being having to wait on someone else is KILLER not only on you yourself but on the project often leading to disinterest or even worse: disinterest AND hiatus (or eventual cancellation). Every little thing I have planned seems to be inhibited by input from other users due to the aforementioned, lack of feeling it, being too busy or worse, being lazyor inattentive It's not even that everyone has something against things I've created! I've seen tons of projects user's created by themself but eventually give up on, projects that go on hiatuses for months at a time or projects that are simply abandoned after a while. I understand that not all of you are lazy and everything, that sometimes you just want to move onto something else because it interests you more and for some of you the creative process is creating things and moving on from them. Short bursts of ideas in clumps before moving. But I like dedicating myself to my creations. Even things that are braindead easy to do can be left to gather dust for months. But for me everything I create that I see has potential, I want to make it a reality. I absolutely can't stand having to watch things I've put time into die because one person/a few people/almost everyone isn't pulling their wait. As such, I'm announcing today that nearly all of the multiple people projects I'm involved in are being cancelled, cutting off people not contributing or left (to most likely rot) in someone else's hand. This includes the recently announced Smash King Tournament. It's something that I really wanted to do and loved making but I've learned to no longer disappoint myself with false hopes. I could long for it all I want but it just wouldn't happen with the current standing of chill. It's very much so become a chat site that people ocassionally use the wiki side to dump ideas they'll forget about after a few months. Here are the current standings on projects (note that I may have forgotten some projects that would've been scrapped or saved regardless so): SURVIVING *Chaos Quest- Still happy with it's concept and creator base. May 4, 2011. *Sonic neXt- Still happy with it's concept and creator base. TBA 2015 *World of Chaos 1.0- This series is very much representative of my desire to pull away from creating things with Chill by being a reboot of CV1.0 just without the others. Not like you would've done a bad job but Apallo and Legion have basically proven themselves to be my only reliable creative partners. Regardless, I'd still like to recreate 1.0 on my own and anyone who has the desire to contribute can suggest to me themself because like HELL am I coming to any of you to contribute for the long haul on anything again. *Chillverse 1.0b- Always been a solo project and I've always been proud of how it's turned out. *Sonic the Hedgehog Chronicles- Another project that only Legion and I plan on working on. Like I saidefore he's reliable so it stays. *Super Smash Brothers Adventures- Solo Smash Action at 9 PM Sharp. Also my favorite of the Smashfics. *Super Smash Brothers Generations- Solo Smash Action at 9 PM Sharp. Maybe this should be renamed to Super Smash Bros. Chronicles and Adventures renamed to Generations...maybe not the latter but DEFINITELY the former. Enjoy your stay Super Smash Bros. Chronicles. *Smash Ball- Solo Smash Action at 9 PM Sharp. Allows me to tackle Smash stories from another angle not possible with Adventures. *Class of Smash- A cute little project that I don't plan to keep ongoing. Why not keep it? *Video Game Journies- A bit on the edge with this one. May turn it into a bit comic like Zay Escobar or Brawl in the Family. *Video Game Adventures- Also on the thread with the sister series but keeping for the unique ideas. Maybe be a short project like Class of Smash. *The Super Mario Chronicles- Already hopped on Mr. Miyamoto's Wild Ride and the whole reliable Legion thing. *Mario Fan Series- See above *Kirby of the Stars- A bit on the edge but keeping. Will look over the concepts and get back to you on whether or not I want to keep. *Kirby Universe- Definitely. Solo and I LOVE making it. *Rayman Rising- See above. *Pokémon Legends- VERY off the edge with this one but keeping for Legion's sake. March 31st. *Roblox Rampage- Receiving a rename and a retool and once again becoming a solo project. *The Bluriginals Blogs- Fun way to expose my thoughts on things. *Zay Escobar (Comic)- I LOVE making Zay Escobar and while it's basically become a one man show as of late I'm fine with it. It just means more control. :))))))) *Onlife- One Man Show, no reason to cancel *Sonic Smash Bros. & Sonic Rivals Advance- Essentially concept projects that I just do for fun and aren't my main focus. They're also sister projects, if they're ever made they'd be intertwined plotwise. *Smashing Sagas- Absolutely ridiculous. Aside from Smash already settling down here on Chill it's become a bit of a task to get what is essentially playing Smash Brothers just with a set of characters and a stage in gear. I'll keep it for about another month to see how it goes, but if playing Smash can't happen on a decent basis for TWO months it's getting the axe. LEFT IN OTHER'S HANDS *Project Tanoshimi- this is basically legion's exclusive project now so lol *Chillverse 2.0- I no longer have a desire to do anything with CV2.0. Not because of Advent's lack of success but because of me cutting off from multiple man projects) CANCELLED *The Advent Saga- It's obvious this was not only gonna go well but wasn't as interesting as having a TP. I've learned that RPs can no longer survive on Chill so you guys just enjoy this new universe. *Pokémon Legendary Encounters- **Project with Boom, 3K (arguably) and Rio **Thinking it'll make progress **lol **You Can (Not) Advance *Pokémon Wild- A cute childhood memory, but no reason to bring it back. Most of it's episodes REALLY did belong to another series I hold much closer. *PokéQuest- A short little saga that will probably merge with Legendary Encounters if I were to ever reboot the two. I think it goes without saying but with part of Blu News/Blupdate's purpose being to tell about my progress on team projects that Blu News/Blupdate won't come out as often. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you (I know a bunch of you will be pretty happy to know you no longer have any "obligations" to anything) but regardless this is the way I see myself advancing as a creator in the future. I hope you have a good day. This is Blu, signing off. Category:Blog posts